


i need you more than anything darling

by orphan_account



Series: i love you more than you think [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, cisswapped!scott, ciswapped!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need to hear about you getting off!" Stiles says loudly. The people in the surrounding tables look at them and Cora hears the ladies at the one adjacent to them mumbling about Stiles being a prude. </p><p>Cora is so happy Kira made her do this.</p><p>or the one where Kira&Cora and Scout&Stiles go on a double date and as per usual, Stiles and Cora are not quite getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you more than anything darling

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! if any of you remember pizza hearts, im going to be turning this into a series of sorts?? just a place to put my fic really tbh but theyre sort of connected?? they exist in the same universe but theyre probably not in order tbh but yes also violence tw, injury tw but nothing very serious?? not like roar brawl or anyhting just dumb wolves being dumb

When Cora wakes up to vyr girlfriend singing to her, vy knows it's not going to be a fun day. Vy curls vyrself up further into the comforter and grumbles.

"- _build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down_ ," Kira croons, curving tighter around her partner. Her arms, loosely wrapped before, lock around vyr stomach and she burrows her head under Cora's, chin resting on vyr shoulder. " _and mess me around_."

"You're actually ridiculous." Cora growls, attempting to shove vyr head back into vyr pillow but Kira isn't having it. "Let me sleep, you insane demon fox!"

"I don't think I'm technically a demon." Kira hums. "Though I am pretty foxy."

"You are definitely a demon, the demon of sleep deprivation and I'm being punished for convincing Dara that she had mono when she was fifteen when actually she had strep."

"Wait, what?"

"It was a long time ago."

"You convinced your older sister that she had mono."

"Let's not live in the past. Let's sleep in the present, night." Vy shuts her eyes stubborn and then Kira is pushing kisses against vyr cheeks, vyr shoulders, vyr neck, any available skin and Cora is losing vyr will to live.

"Why is it so important that I be up?"

"Because we have a double date with Scout and Stiles in an hour."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It was last minute, okay, and I didn't wanna say no because they wanna go to the diner and I really, really, really love diner food, Cora, it's my weakness, you know it, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Kira, I swear - "

" _And then worst of all, you never call, when you say you will!_ " Kira is singing again. " _But I love you still!_ "

"Kira."

Kira turns her partner around and presses her nose against vyrs, grinning. " _I need you more than anything darling_."

"You're an awful person."

" _You know that I have from the start_."

"If I remember correctly you had a hard on for Scout at first."

" _So build me up buttercup -_ "

"Do not, don't you dare, I swear to fucking - "

" _But don't break my heart_." And then Kira is doing this thing where she's pouting and looking like she's about to fucking cry and making Cora feel like a generally shitty person and fuck, Cora is literally dating  _sunshine_ how is vy making her look this sad? Cora is a terrible person, that's the only answer.

"Holy shit, fine! Fine, I'll go on the stupid date even though normal people aren't friends with their exes."

"Normal people also don't turn into wolves. We all have our flaws." Kira kisses vyr quickly. "Now c'mon, we gotta go shower." She says, getting up and then trying to pull Cora off.

"We?"

"Well, you deserve something for being a good sport." She beams.

* * *

 

"You're like, twenty minutes late." Is the first thing Stiles says.

"You're lucky we came." Cora says with a defiantly set jaw and Kira giggles.

"I think you're lucky that you came." She says brightly. Stiles scrunches up their face.

"Gross."

"Female ejaculation is perfectly healthy, Stiles, you of all people should know that."

"Please stop talking."

"I've heard so many masturbation stories from you and I don't even spend that much time around you, are you serious right now?"

"I don't need to hear about you getting off!" Stiles says loudly. The people in the surrounding tables look at them and Cora hears the ladies at the one adjacent to them mumbling about Stiles being a prude. 

Cora is  _so_ happy Kira made vyr do this.

"Why are you guys sitting at a table?" Vy asks, eyebrows raised.

"Right, let's just sit in one of the many available booths." Stiles makes a grand gesture, signifying the very full booths.

"Amateurs." Cora huffs. Vyr scans the room for optimal seating and when vy finds it, vy kisses Kira on the cheek and informs them that vy'll be right back.

"Absolutely ridiculous." Stiles mumbles. "This is really unnecessary." They call after vyr.

"So is your existence but I'm not complaining."

"You are frequently complaining about my existence, actually." Cora doesn't respond and Stiles scoffs. Scout places a hand on their shoulder.

"Be nice." Xe scolds.

"Make Cora be nice. You, reign in your partner." They say to Kira.

"Cora isn't a  _dog_ , Stiles." Kira says, surprisingly sharp.

"She's half dog, technically speaking."

"Technically speaking, she's really not."

"Did you just call me half dog?" Scout asks, offended. Xer hand falls.

"No, but you're a cute dog."

"Stop talking." Cora calls from the now cleared out booth of vyr choosing.

"Did you like,  _eat_ them?" Stiles asks as they come over.

"I did a little persuading." Cora shrugs.

"I really don't trust you Hales and your persuading. Peter _persuaded_ Lydia by possessing her, Dara  _persuades_ people by threatening to punch them in the face - "

"One, don't compare me to Peter, two, Dara does whatever method is best for the situation and sometimes, yes, it's threatening to punch them in the face. Now, do I have to  _persuade_ you to shut up?" Cora asks, fisting her hands.

Stiles raises their hands in defense. "Down, doggy."

Cora lunges at them.

* * *

"Maybe next time you and me should just hang out." Kira tells Scout, wincing as she helps xer get Stiles into the passenger side of their jeep.

"I'm  _fine_." Stiles insists, even though their nose is bleeding like a faucet.

"I'm really sorry, Scout. Stiles was baiting her but Cora - vyr shouldn't have done that. Dara's been looking into therapy for the both of them, if that helps. She's also kept in touch with Jackie and she's trying to get her to sort out her abusive tendencies too, so hopefully in the future this won't be a problem."

"That's really good on Dara." Scout is grinning, but it looks slightly strained which, of course it is, xer partner probably has a broken nose.

"I'm really sorry." She repeats, tugging Scout in by the shoulders, coiling her arms around them. "Really,  _really_ sorry."

"It's okay. All things aside, it was good to see you again."

"You too." Kira gives Scout one more squeeze before letting go. "Call you later?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know if they're okay."

"Thanks."

When Kira gets back to Cora, her partner is on the phone with Dara. "Yes, I know, I get it, I know the agreement - they called me a  _dog,_ Dara, they compared us to  _Peter!_ " Cora shouts. "Yeah, well, you've slammed their head into the steering wheel of their own shitty jeep, so... But it's good for me there, Dara." Vy whines. "She keeps me calm... Calmer than you could!" Cora is then hanging up the phone, hands on vyr forehead. "I fucked up." Vy says to Kira. "I fucked up so, so bad."

"Kind of." Kira says.

"I gotta stay with Derek for a week. At least."

"Oh."

"We're gonna do family therapy soon, apparently."

"Well that's.. that's good, isn't it?"

"I guess." Vy breathes. "I'm gonna miss you seeing you every day." Vy gathers Kira into vyr arms, planting vyr face into the side of her neck. Kira laces her arms around vyr waist. Cora absolutely hates this, vy really does, this is all learned behavior, Cora is violent and abrasive because of the situation vy grew up in. It wasn't bad, vyr parents weren't abusive, vyr siblings weren't, but they were all so rough with each other, and now vyr's like this and vyr hates it, vyr hates not having control of vyrself, vyr hates vyr wolf, vy  _hates_ it.

"This'll be good for you." Kira pauses. " _I love you still. I need you, more than anything darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me up, buttercup, baby._ "

"Just don't break my heart." Cora mumbles into her skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this got really dramatic but im just  
> abusive tendences arent a joke!! abuse is not a joke in general!!!! im really tired of the narrative of this show treating it as such haHAhahHAahaHAH!!  
> sidenote: if you're wondering peter is a dude still because peter doesn't deserve to be a girl he's not good enough for the honor let him be a crusty old white dude  
> also i love stiles just for the record bc s/hes not really shown in the most favorable lighting here?? but cmon the dude can be downright insufferable when he doesnt like someone


End file.
